SHAS:BS04
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 4 is the fourth episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title of this episode is Haruto and Makoto: Trip to New York. It mainly focuses on series Doki Doki! Precure and Kamen Rider Wizard. In this episode, Haruto Souma accompanies Makoto Kenzaki on her concert in New York City. Haruto became her 2nd manager. Plot American people loves Kenzaki Makoto, so her fans requested her to come to The Big Apple. Back in Yotsuba TV Station, Makoto was finished singing Songbird. Then D.B. Got a message and she quickly told Makoto that she must go to New York. Makoto was shocked and she was excited. Then D.B. told her to pick a second manager. Makoto chooses Haruto. D.B. asks why. Makoto wants Haruto to be her 2nd manager because Haruto once told her that he really wants to go to New York. D.B. texts Haruto and told him about it. In Mana's house, Makoto goes there and hangs out. Makoto told her friends that she is going to New York. But she doesn't know when. D.B. said it's tomorrow and Mana got really amazed. Mana, Rikka, and Alice wishes her luck. Then, Davi (I'm lazy to write D.B.) got a text message from Haruto and he said: ''"New York!? OMG REALLY!? OK! I'll definetely GO!!! THANK YOU MAKOTO-SAMA!!!!" '' Makoto facepalmed. But she was excited. Davi told her to go home because she needs to book tickets and pack. Mana says goodbye to her. Makoto packs her stuff and Davi books tickets online. The plane that they are going to use is Yotsuba Airlines. Yotsuba Airlines is a 5-star airline. It is owned and operated by Yotsuba Inc. Also, Yotsuba Inc belongs to Alice's family. Makoto slept early, at 7.00pm. Davi texted Haruto to pack his stuff because they are going tomorrow. The next day, 3.00am, Davi woke Makoto up. They went to Oogai Airport. Haruto was there too. When they are inside the plane, they start to take off to a new adventure.... The next day, they arrived. Since the flight took 1 day. Makoto, Haruto, and Human Davi stepped off the plane. And, New York was beautiful. When Makoto finished checking in, Davi called the taxi. Davi took her to another Yotsuba TV Station in New York. Because Alice's uncle works in America. Alice's uncle, Yotsuba Johnny is waiting outside the station. Finally, he gets to see Makoto in real life. Davi introduces Makoto and Haruto to Uncle Johnny. Then, Johnny, Haruto, Makoto, and Davi went up the elevator. Makoto calls him "Johnny-sempai" Then, Johnny introduces his friend, Nakagawa Steve. Steve is Johnny's right-hand manager, and he will help Makoto with the choreography. For 6 hours, Makoto practices her dance movements with Steve. Then, they decided to go out for dinner. Johnny decides to go to Times Square. Times Square was beautiful. It has colorful lights. They decided to eat in a Chinese restaurant called Zhu Weiba. Makoto asks Davi what does it mean. Davi said it means 'The Pig's Tail'. Sounds familiar... The Pig's Tail is Mana's restaurant! Probably It's a Chinese Version of it... After a delicious meal, They went to a mall. Makoto shops for a high quality microphone and a purple guitar. then, they went to a hotel called Renaissance Hotel, which exists in real life. The next day, Steve asks Makoto to go to Central Park for some exercise. It was quite crowded but it was fun. After that, she, Haruto, and Fairy Davi goes back to Yotsuba TV Station. Makoto practices for 10 hours until night. When she hangs out in Times Square, she saw a boys bullying a little girl. Luckily, Makoto can speak English fluently, and she told the boys to get lost. The boys got scared and ran away. Makoto asked what was the girl's name. Her name is Mary Bennett. She knows Kenzaki Makoto really well and she's a big fan of her. She told Mary that she is Makoto. Mary screamed and freaked out. Because she has been helped by her favorite singer. But Mary's mom is there she needs to go home. Makoto said that there will be her concert. The next day, Makoto visits various places, such as the Statue of Liberty. She Skyped Alice because she saw her uncle. Again, she practices for 12 hours until midninght. 2 more days until the concert, now, tickets are on sale. Just in 1 minute, all the tickets have been sold out. Makoto also went to the Empire State Building, and the Yotsuba Four-Leaf Clover auditorium, the place where she'll perform. She practices with local dancers that Steve hired and practice for 12 hours until midnight. The next day, tomorrow will be the day. Makoto woke at 2.00am. And head to the auditorium. She practiced for 5 hours. Then she have to play the guitar. It was hard today, she had to rehearse all day. The next day, it was time. The day of her big event. She rehearsed one last time. Tonight, the auditorium was full. Back in Oogai, it was airing live on TV. Rikka and Alice gather at Mana's house. Mary was there too. Then, the lights turned off, and music starts. Everyone cheered. Mana, Rikka, and Alice's hearts were going "Doki Doki!" Makoto was stunning, she was singing Songbird! Everyone loved that song. After the first song, there was a mysterious person who was watching too. It was Regina! Regina interrupts the show and took all the audiences' Psyches. Makoto got really mad so she transformed into Cure Sword. Haruto too, he transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity. Sword finishes all the Jikochuus with Sparkle Sword, and a little help from Wizard Infinity. Regina soon vanishes. The concert was awesome, everyone loved it. Luckily, The camera didn't shoot Cure Sword and the interruption scene. After the concert, Makoto was relieved. She did a great job. As a reward, they held a small party in Zhu Weiba again. The next day, Makoto leaves New York and goes back to Oogai. In the airport. Makoto is surprised to see Mana, Rikka, and Alice. She did a great job after all. Characters *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Souma Haruto/Kamen Rider Wizard *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Davi/D.B. *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Nakagawa Steve *Yotsuba Johnny *Mary Bennett *Regina *Jikochuu Settings *New York City *Yotsuba TV Station (Japan) *Mana's House *Yotsuba Four-Leaf Clover Auditorium *Oogai Airport *Central Park *Empire State Building *Times Square *Statue of Liberty *Yotsuba TV Station (New York) *Renaissance Hotel Trivia *The Yotsuba Four-Leaf Clover Auditorium is a fanmade auditorium in New York *Most of the settings are New York's famous sites, such as Times Square and Central Park. *Mana, Rikka, and Alice didn't join Makoto, so they didn't transform. *Nakagawa Steve, Yotsuba Johnny, and Mary Bennett are my fanmade characters. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories